


Happy Holidays From Little Homeworld

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: Save The Light (Video Game), Steven Universe: Unleash The Light (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Finished Little Homeworld, Gem War, Little Homeworld (Steven Universe), Post-Steven Universe: The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Everyone is on earth this December and when it comes to gems. They don't really understand Holidays. Maybe someone will step up and explain or the gems will just not know.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Ice Monster/Snowflake Obsidian (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 10





	Happy Holidays From Little Homeworld

Garnet helped Steven hang up Christmas lights. She was still in a good mood.  
Steven hung up the last of the lights, "how many gems are showing up, Icey?" He asked a small gem.  
"Oh, like the whole galaxy, which is a bit much, we'll be fine." Ice monster said, "and it's Larmiar."  
"Oh, that's a lot," he said, "how long do we have?" He asked.  
"A few minutes until the first ships arrive," Ice monster said.  
Steven nodded, running over to bismuth, "hey bismuth is the tree ready?" Steven asked.  
"Oh, don't worry the crystal gems got it done," bismuth said pointing to the tree.  
"Woohoo!" He cheered.  
Pearl walked up to steven, "hey Steven, what do you think?" She asked.  
Steven looked up at pearl, pausing for a moment. "Pearl," he said.  
Pearl looked at him ready to be hated on.  
"It's beautiful," he said hugging her.  
"Oh, you had me worried," she said.  
Steven ran over to the entrance of the town as the first ships arrived. A warship and a small ship.  
Hessonite stepped off the warship, "miss me?" she asked.  
"Oh, hessonite you really missed all of our last adventure good to know that incognito hero was there in your place," Steven joked.  
Squaridot, Pyrope and Demantoid followed behind hessonite.  
"You still believe that?" Demantoid said.  
"Aw yes, that scarf wearing savior was just so good to be there," Pyrope said.  
"I missed a lot," squaridot said.  
"Anyone else?" Steven asked.  
"Oh, yes peridots, bismuths and citrine guards," hessonite said.  
"Well everyone is invited," steven said.  
Hessonite shouted into the ship and many different gems stepped off the ship and entered the town.  
The other ship housed the ruby squad. He waved, "good to see you again!" He said.

Eyeball looked at Steven, waving.  
He smiled and waved back.  
He greeted everyone. The last ship came, the diamonds.  
The crowd gave some negativity to the diamonds being there.  
Steven took the microphone. "Hey guys!" He said. "Happy holidays, My Dear friend, Pearl will direct you in all the different events and I hope you have fun as I will be going around with you guys," he said.  
Pearl took the microphone. She lead everyone to each place.  
Steven sat on the wall near the diamonds, who were around the outside.  
Spinel sat next to him.  
The diamonds kept their eyes on them.  
Steven hopped down as the gems narrowed out into large packs. He kept order.  
Most gems looked excited but confused. He just couldn't tell why.  
"Bixbite, Orange Spondomene," he said, pulling them from the crowd.  
"What is it, Steven?" Bixbite asked.  
"Why is every one so confused?" Steven asked.  
"They dont know what Christmas is," Orange Spondomene shrugged.  
"Christmas Music..." he whispered. He walked up to pearl after thanking them. "Can you play Christmas music?" He asked.  
"Of course," she said.  
He walked out into the crowd as pearl played Christmas music.  
He looked at his phone to check the time, then felt a forceful shove. He fell to the ground, dropping his phone.  
The gem ran off into the crowd before Steven could see who it was.  
Garnet picked him up and picked his phone up. "Careful," she said.  
Larimar waved to garnet and steven. "Hi Steven, hi garnet!" She yelled. Larimar turned to the diamonds, "hi diamonds and spinel!" Larimar yelled. Larimar hugged Snowflake Obsidian. "Hi, Snowflake," she said.  
Garnet sat Steven down next to cat steven.  
"Remember Steven you can't help everyone at once, you will overload yourself," Garnet said tapping his nose.  
"Okay?" He said.  
"Life is like a tree, the branches can be anything that stays forever, the leaves they never stay long," garnet said.  
Cat steven cuddled up next to Steven.  
Steven felt himself drift off to sleep.  
Later.  
Steven woke up, no one was there, but the crystal gems who were cleaning. "How'd it go?" He asked.  
"Oh, Steven, it was well, amethyst had to explain Christmas though," Pearl said.  
"And Steven it snowed a bit," amethyst said, pointing out the snow on the ground and on Steven.  
"Did you explain that one?" He asked.  
"Yeah," Garnet said.  
Steven helped clean up. "I am guessing you said it was actually the sky's tears at first," steven said.  
"No, we called it the clouds shedding," garnet said.  
Steven laughed. "good to know," he said helping them clean up.  
Happily ever after stays in the best moments and is hiding in the worst.


End file.
